After feeding a baby, the bottles can be mistakenly left behind in the baby's nursery. Retrieval of bottles is difficult especially at night and when the baby is sleeping since the baby should not be disturbed by turning on the nursery light. It may also be preferable to feed a baby at night or in a darkened room without turning on the overhead light, which is typically quite bright.